2010s
The 2010s decade was a decade that began on January 1, 2010 (how many more times do I need to say this?) and ended on December 31, 2019. Overall the decade actually began in the year 2009 because what not? No fucking surprise there since the next decade (the 2020s) will be even more garbage like this decade. Overview Up until about April 2013, everything was simpler in our environment, but after that everything had went downhill when it spawned a clan of pedophiles known as Generation Z (unfortunately) and they are the true reason why our human race is devolving and our own planet Earth is falling apart into pieces. This has gone so far that even John Cena himself has stated today's society is a terrible, terrible thing. List of some things that happened here * A revival of some shows your parents grew up watching when they were your age (The Munsters, Ren and stimpy, The A-Team, Murder She Wrote, etc.) * Regular Show and Little Witch Academia taught teens about the world of feminism. * The Social Justice Warriors members got shoved down Black lives matter protest's ass. * That one 20th Century fox logo ironically became a meme. * Everything in CGI has to ruin your average childhood now (see Thomas & Friends Season 13, Postman Pat: The movie and The Yogi Bear movie.) * Cartoons in America went from the good ol' black and white stuff to them started to look the same (See Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, The Amazing World of Gumball, Be Cool Scooby Doo! and Clarence.) * MTV's Teen wolf (that one reboot from a movie starring Michael J. Fox in 1985 no one likes) and Jersey Shore showed Teens how to rob places. * Nicki Minaj and Beyoncé ruined some of America's music industry, but thanks to Vocaloid and Rob Zombie it is the reason why some exceptions of today's music is good. * Cancerous fanbases has now became a epidemic. (See Sonic the hedgehog, FNAF, Minions and Rick and Morty's fanbases). * Singers Meagan Trainor and Iggy Azelea didn't do that bad either, fuck Jennifer Lopez her music makes the movie Oogieloves and the big balloon adventure look like a masterpiece. * Fashion began to look sexualized (see the brands for Hollister, American Eagle, American Apparel, etc.) * Fanboy and Chum Chum and Love Live: School Idol Project showed autistic kids how to beat each other up. * Bomb threats and school shootings became a craze in 2014. * The Nintendo 3DS became a missive gaming handheld minority but who gives a fuck seriously. * Zombieland Saga and Planet Sheen (that new Jimmy Neutron spin off everyone hates) taught 16 year old girls how to grow up to be prostitutes. * The oringinal Club penguin and Toontown closed down. Somehow Webkinz will close in 2020. * Anime Dakimakura pillows were created. * Dank memes were all the craze too. * Tv commercials started to look like porn. * High school teachers started to become attracted to 17 year old girls. * Cartoons today in general have also started to use inappropriate sex jokes. * Sports and wrestling had started to go downhill as well. See Also * 2020s * 1980s External Links * Typical modern song WARNING: It will cause your head to explode in blood. * Typical Modern band. * Typical TV commercial playing 6 times a day. KILL IT WITH FIRE. Category:Article stubs Category:Stuff Category:Scary